FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating conventional shoes with a leveling instrument.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional shoes with the leveling instrument includes a leveling instrument 2 attached to the front upper portion of the golfer shoes 1, a fixing device 3 for horizontal maintenance formed at the lower portion of the leveling instrument 2.
Accordingly, since the leveling instrument 2 for horizontal maintenance is attached to the front upper portion of the golfer shoes 1 through the fixing device 3, the golfer can grasp the relative height, the gradient and so on of the field or the green, so that he can determine the approach posture and the hitting direction and strength of the golf ball for shot and putting, thereby improving the shot and putting abilities thereof.
However, in the conventional shoes with the leveling instrument, since the circular leveling instrument 2 empty of a sense of direction is attached to the front upper portion of the golfer shoes 1, while the horizontal condition of the field or the green can be easily grasped, it is hard to exactly grasp the relative height and the gradient of the field or the green on the whole. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it can make a mistake of the shot or the putting owing to wrong approach posture, hitting direction, and hitting strength.
Also, in the conventional shoes with the leveling instrument, since the golfer hunches and stretches his back repeatedly during wearing thereof, it can interfere with the bending movement of the foot during moving, shot or putting of the golfer. Moreover, because the leveling instrument 2 can be easily detached to the fixing device 3 due to the bending movement of the foot, it can be disabled.
Furthermore, in the conventional shoes with the leveling instrument, since the circular leveling instrument 2 is protruded from the front upper portion of the golfer shoes 1, there is a problem in that the external appearance is poor, thereby leading to an aversion to the shoes.
FIG. 2 is a planar view illustrating anther conventional shoes with the leveling instrument.
As shown in FIG. 2, the leveling instrument 6 is attached to the inside surface 5a of the heel 5 of the golf shoes 4.
FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 are side sectional views illustrating further anther conventional shoes with the leveling instrument.
As shown in FIG. 3, the leveling instrument 6 is foldably attached through a hinge 9 between the protection plate 7 for supporting the leveling instrument 6 and the horizontal connector 8 formed at the heel 5 of the golf shoes 4.
As shown in FIG. 4, the leveling instrument 6 is attached and detached to the shoes by inserting the connecting pin 7a of the protection plate 7 for supporting the leveling instrument 6 into the connecting groove 5b formed at the heel 5 of the golf shoes 4.
In this conventional shoes with the leveling instrument 6, since the leveling instrument 6 is attached to the inside surface 5a of the heel 5 of the golf shoes 4, the golfer can grasp the relative height, the gradient and so on of the field or the green, so that he can determine the approach posture and the hitting direction and strength of the golf ball for shot and putting, thereby improving the shot and putting abilities thereof.
However, in the conventional shoes with the leveling instrument 6, since the leveling instrument 6 is attached to the inside surface 5a of the heel 5 of the golf shoes 4, where the golfer steps on the corresponding field, the leveling instrument 6 is covered with his trousers, so that it cannot observe the leveling instrument 6.
Also, in case of the foldable leveling instrument 6, since the leveling instrument 6 is folded during moving, while being unfold during shot or putting, it is inconvenient for using. Moreover, in case of the attachable and detachable leveling instrument 6, there are problems in that it can interfere with his action during moving, shot or putting and the leveling instrument 6 can be easily separated owing to even small impact.
Furthermore, in the conventional shoes with the foldable leveling instrument and the attached and detached leveling instrument, since the structures thereof are complicated, the components is increased, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the completed product.
Also, it has not proposed mountain-climbing boots, work shoes having the leveling instrument yet.